Lady Anya of Bullworth
by MobMotherScitah
Summary: NOT REALISTIC! Three Shot! Gary/OC It starts with the threats on Gary's life, then she gets the Nerds on her side, then- Whoops... Too much information for you! NO BASHING! I won't listen, anyways!
1. Chapter 1

_I am only posting this because T3ii3 said I should because it was good enough!_

_NOW! I know that this is HIGHLY impractical and very unreal, but it's funny and cute, and that's why it is written the way it's written! So don't you DARE bitch about how Gary is OOC! Cause I honestly, no longer care! Alright? Good. Get reading! - Scitah_

* * *

Jimmy awoke to incessant knocking on his door and yawned, "What!?"

"You won't have any idea what's just happened!" Petey began, but Jimmy ignored him.

He tossed the blankets off his body and threw his legs over the side, resting them on the floor, hunching over his knees.

Petey kept talking through the shut and locked door as Jimmy finally got up and moved towards his wardrobe and changed slowly into his clothes.

Stuffing his cargo pockets with a few of his necessities and shuffled towards the door, shoes un-tied.

"Are you done talking, yet?"

Petey's face went from mid sentence open to disbelieving gape. "Uhh… Yeah, Jimmy. I'm done talking to you." he then walked away and out to his first class.

Jimmy sighed irritably and rubbed his face to snuff out the sleep, not that he really wanted to go to class, or even be awake this early, but, whatever.

Walking into class, he took his normal seat, letting Mr. Galloway talk about the language to some girl in front.

His discussion with the girl didn't stop as the bell rang, or even when a knock interrupted.

The door propped open and a familiar student walked in.

Last name; Smith! First name; Gary…

Jimmy could feel every one's horrified thoughts in the room.

"Ah, Mr. Galloway!" Gary smirked, looking towards the teacher who turned to Gary.

"Mr. Smith! Welcome back… Just let me situate Anya here and I'll get you all situated.

Anya? Jimmy questioned.

Anya and Galloway continued talking, Gary leaning against the door he had just walked through.

"Not that I'm in a rush or anything… But standing is awfully tiring." Gary scoffed.

Anya turned her head sharply, "Wait your turn." her voice hissed loudly, causing another silence.

"Anya… Be nice to your fellow students!" Galloway stifled his laughter.

"Of course, Uncle- Mr. Galloway." She chuckled.

"Uncle?" Gary blurted.

Anya quirked a brow at Gary, "Got a problem with that?"

Gary held up his hands defensively, "Not at all, Friend."

Anya jerked back from the title, then walked right up to him and pointed into his face, "You and I are NOT friends."

Gary smirked down at her, hands still raised, "What ever you say, Anya." his tone drawled when he happened upon her name.

"Anya! Please! Don't threaten any one! I'd hate to have to report you! God only knows what your mother'd say…" Galloway cried.

Anya squinted at Gary while replying, "Screw my mother… She's a whore, a liar, and a con artist. She wouldn't give a damn! Now. As for you, Smith, was it?"

"Gary, actually." He said, tilting his raised right hand towards her.

Glancing at it with a flick of her steel blue eyes, she grabbed it, twisted it while turning him to slam his front into the door, "You just stay away from me! Got it, Smith?" she hissed out his last name.

"Anya! Please?" Galloway pleaded, shifting between a step towards her and two away.

"Be quiet Uncle." She growled, then jerked Gary's arm, "I asked you a question, boy!"

"Ah! Yeah. Got it!" Gary shouted.

Anya released him and turned towards Galloway with a pleasant look, "Where's my seat?"

Galloway sighed and pointed towards the left of Jimmy, "Next to Jimmy… Gary? You're on Jimmy's other side."

Both students nodded, Gary rubbing his wrist, then went to their seats.

As Gary sat down, he smirked at Jimmy, "Why, hello there, James."

Jimmy glared at Gary, "Be quiet or I'll find a way to sick Anya on yuh!"

Gary's eyes flicked to Anya who quirked a brow at Jimmy, then faced forwards.

Months soon passed, neither Gary nor Anya seeming to really be fitting in with any one, or that's how it looked.

The only class she was failing was gym because she refused to be a cheerleader.

One of her favorite places was the library, second floor, just over the door way, where she'd read her heart out.

Gary would follow her in but remain just out of sight.

To say this made the Nerds nervous was an understatement!

One day, during a quiet and peaceful day, they approached Gary.

"What are you doing here?" one asked, drawing Anya's attention to the floor below her.

She stood up and approached the railing near her, resting her hands upon it and staring down in wonderment.

"I'm reading… Doing home work. What's it matter to you?" Gary asked seriously.

One of the Nerds scoffed, "Yeah right!"

Gary frowned at him, "I'm not lying."

"Given your past, you should be in a nut house!" Another Nerd shouted, poking a finger into Gary's chest.

"Lay not, another finger unto the man! His past be forgiven from this point on amidst this holy ground of pure unblemished knowledge! His past is his haunting, but no longer yours nor mine nor any other's. Let him advance his knowledge and strive for a common ground upon his burned records. Leave him be, protectors of sacred knowledge."

Her voice had echoed in an epic way along the shelves and through every one as they all looked up to her.

"But! Lady Anya! His sins are most unforgivable!" Cried out one of the Nerds.

"And should we of vast knowledge damn him for his previous trespasses, may we be just as damned! Knowledge is not just for us, but for those that need it! Like One Mr. Smith, whom you've been set steadfast against." She bellowed again.

A few of the Nerds bowed and backed off, but three were left, Melvin, Earnest, and Donald.

Melvin stepped forwards, "My Lady, if I may?"

"State yourself carefully Melvin. Words are precious and sharp." she said, sounding almighty, which Gary found most interesting.

"You were not here a year and a half ago! He did so much damage unto all of Bullworth! And I do not just mention the school! I mean the whole area! To say that I was surprised to learn he had returned is a mighty understatement! Not one among the people dare whisper his name for fear of crucifixion from King James!" He opted.

"DAMNED BE THE KING!" She growled out so loudly that the lamps shook and Gary felt like something ethereal had passed through him.

Melvin shrunk back, "My Lady!"

"You do not answer to this so called King! He knows not of which we are and never will he! Knowledge does not deny him his right! He denies sweet knowledge! Never speak his name to me as a threat again, or you shall suffer greatly, Melvin. He is no friend of mine, nor will he ever be!" she growled, walking towards the stairs, then coming down them towards the group.

"James Hopkins is a fool to believe he has earned anything from us!" She growled darkly.

Algernon then walked up, "But, My Lady! He had protected me-"

"That was long ago! Now tell me he still protects you? And did he ever protect you without forcing you to pay him?" Her steel blue eyes peering into the souls of every one as they looked down.

"When we graduate, it is fools like James Hopkins that will be working UNDER us! And we will forgive him his idiocy, but never forget his ways, nor the ways of others. But we will most definitely rise to higher standards and forgive the fools that doubt our power. We are the farmers of the nation while mules like Hopkins are the work horses! Never will we bow to THEM." she spat viciously.

Gary nodded, she knew what the hell she was talking about.

The doors creaked open and a hesitant head poked through, "Uh… Anya here?"

Anya smiled, "Just a moment, dear." She turned towards every one else, "Any more arguments?"

The Nerds bowed and vanished to their separate studies, leaving Anya to turn towards Gary, "Do not make me regret protecting you, Mr. Smith. I have heard of your foul history and do not approve of it."

"Then why'd you protect me?" Gary asked.

Leaning towards him, Anya smirked, "Every one deserves a second chance." she then stood fully, "Ah, Mr. Kowalski! Come, please!" she waved Pete over to the stairs, so he jogged over, following her up.

Their voices hushed as they proceeded towards where Anya had been.

Smirking, Gary knew that this was where he could rise again.

But, how much did he want it, this time?

If he attempted to destroy the school again, they would lock him up for good!

Not much later, some one with a long hooded jacket came in and was stopped by Melvin.

"What is your business here?" Melvin asked.

"I'm here to hold an audience with Anya." The hooded figure said, sounding a little snobbish.

"You will do well to use her title, friend. This way." he said, leading the figure towards the stairs.

Gary looked up and found Pete and Anya watching the figure.

Anya turned to Pete, saying something Gary couldn't hear, which made Pete sit back down.

Once he was out of Gary's sight, Anya met Melvin and the figure half way, shaking the figure's hand, allowing Gary to glimpse a bit of Aquaberry Blue sweater, then she nodded to Melvin, telling him something that made him bow and descend back to the main floor.

She then lead the figure back to her spot and made introductions between Petey and the figure, both shaking hands respectively.

They talked for what seemed hours to Gary, who kept an eye on the upper level while still doing his work.

The library echoing with what sounded like whispers until an outraged "WHAT?!" came from upstairs, dragging every one's eyes towards the upper level.

As Gary looked up, he could not believe what he saw!

Derby Harrington was up there, and it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was the previous cloaked figure.

"Come sit back down, dear." Anya's voice called out, easy tone bringing Derby back to his seat.

And a while after that, he had walked out with his hooded jacket alone.

A short ten minutes later, Anya walked Petey to the door, shook his hand, and let him leave.

As if not noticing Gary watching her, she went back to her spot on the second floor.

The next day, Gary found the Preps among the Nerds, wearing a blue pin with an eye on it, the blue matching the steely blue of Anya's eyes.

The Preps and Nerds watched Gary warily, but over all, ignored him as he found his table and unfolded his work.

Pete walked up and sat in front of Gary, waiting for him to notice his presence.

"Why, greetings Petey." Gary finally said, barely looking up from his work.

"Hey, Gary. Anya wants you to wear one of these…" Petey said quietly, pushing a pin towards Gary, who looked towards it with shock.

"Why me?"

Petey cleared his throat, "Gary. I can't answer that question…"

Looking at Pete, Gary frowned in confusion, "Then who can answer my questions?"

Classical music swam from new speakers at a low volume, barely noticeable.

"Uh… I can try to get you an Audience with Lady Anya herself… I'm afraid she's the only one who can answer that question." Pete glanced around and nodded at Melvin.

Melvin walked over, "How might I help you, Member Kowalski?"

"Uh… You know you can just call me Petey. Gary has a question for Lady Anya." Petey said.

Melvin frowned at Gary, then looked up at the railing Anya always stood when not working.

She wasn't there today, so Melvin pulled up a walky-talky, "My Lady?"

The stood for a moment. "Yes Melvin, dear?"

"A Gary Smith wishes an Audience with you."

"Is it about the pin?"

Melvin looked to Petey who nodded, "Yes."

"Bring him and the pin up, then."

"As you wish, My Lady." Melvin put the walky-talky back on his belt and motioned for Gary to come with. "Come along, then."

Gary began gathering his things, "Leave those here. You will be returning."

Gary blinked, then grabbed the pin and followed Melvin upstairs, going to meet with Anya with every one watching carefully.

Petey followed as well and they were brought before Anya, who was sitting at a low table on the floor, writing in a journal, left finger holding her place on a large book.

"Thank you Melvin, dear." She said, earning a bow before he left, "Gentlemen, sit, please." she motioned with her left hand.

Petey took a seat at the opposite end of the table from where Gary still stood.

Motioning for Gary to take a seat on the nice couch across from Anya, Petey cleared his throat.

Gary quickly took a seat, setting the pin on the table.

Anya's blue eyes looked to the pin, then shut with a sigh before she pulled herself to sit on the couch behind her.

"Does the pin not suit your style, Mr. Smith?" She asked.

"That's not why I'm he-"

"Mr. Smith? Allow me to be frank with you a moment." she sighed out, leaning back fully, crossing her legs professionally.

"CRACKLE - My Lady?" came Melvin over the walky-talky.

She reached over and picked it up, "Yes, Melvin?"

"Your new shelves are here… - CRACKLE"

Anya smiled, "Fantastic. Please bring them up, dear."

"As you wish, My Lady."

Setting the walky-talky down, Anya coughed lightly, "Mr. Smith, I arrived a day before yourself and was immediately informed of the tragic and messy past of this school. You were, of course, mentioned, and so was your handy work. But, alas, that fool King James is not handling his duties quite as expected."

Gary smirked, "Obviously."

She nodded, "So, I have begun to offer some stability for the students here, having come to terms with the fool, telling him about me relieving his duties without telling him that he was simply unfit for handling them."

Gary nodded slowly, "So what's with the pins?"

"They symbolize who supports me taking over. Seeing as it is either myself or James, both outsiders in our own way."

"So, you want my support?" Gary said carefully.

"Not exactly. While in my domain, this pin will protect you. I do not expect you to keep any of what I have said secret, nor do I expect you to be quiet about any of this, but you have asked why, and I have told you." she said easily, reaching forwards to grab a wine glass of soda and sip at it.

"You don't want my support?"

"Do you want to give me your support, Mr. Smith?" she sighed out, setting the glass down gracefully, steel blues watching where she put it, then flicked towards Gary.

No emotion or hidden amusement filled her eyes, so Gary leaned back.

"How long will it take for you to take over?"

"Considering I am a year younger than you and just about every one else that had been thoroughly involved between what had happened long ago… I will fully have the school supporting me close to the end of the year, then next year, James will be no problem to me." She said confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Gary's arms crossed.

"It is very plausible, yes." she nodded.

"God! You speak like a politician!" Gary moaned out.

Anya chuckled, "Aren't we all politicians at heart, though?"

Gary eyed her carefully, "What will I get in return for supporting you?"

"What is it you want?" She opted, gracefully moving her hand.

"I want control." Gary said after a minute.

Anya sighed, "What kind of control, Mr. Smith?"

"You've heard the stories. I want all the control!" He smirked.

Shaking her head, Anya smirked, "I can not give that to you, Mr. Smith. And I highly doubt any one in this area would follow you."

"How would you know?" Gary scowled.

Petey cleared his throat, "As a second hand to both Jimmy and Anya, I have heard the horrible rumors and hatred for you, Gary. You are not very popular here."

"Thank you Pete, Dear." Anya nodded towards Pete who nodded back.

Gary scowled as Melvin walked in, leading a few older men into Anya's area.

"Ah. Lovely!" Anya smiled, standing up, Gary looking up at her.

She instructed where the men would put everything and they quickly began to work, the sounds of a drill echoing throughout the library.

Anya turned towards Gary, "Why don't you go and gather your things and leave."

"Why?"

"Because without wearing the pin, I am forced to remove you from my jurisdiction. Harrington House is also mine, so don't bother there." She pulled him to his feet and placed the pin in his hands, leading him to the stairs, "But, in the mean time, keep a hold of that and think about what is in my power that I can actually give you for your support. Alright?"

She then guided him down the stairs and to his things as he nodded with a frown.

"Wait! What if I asked for something no one else has asked you for?" Gary turned abruptly, shocking Anya.

"Then I would have to congratulate you on originality, Mr. Smith. Does this mean you'll support my campaign against James?" She placed her hands behind her back, one clasping the other.

Gary smirked, "I like you… See you later, Anya." his voice became low and whispering when he said her name which drew her left eye brow to raise.

She walked towards the main desk and watched Gary go with a frown, "Hm…" she then went back upstairs to watch over the work on her new shelves being installed along the railing beginning at her little living area, then towards the wall, creating another room.

The ceiling's were normal sized where she tended to reside, so the rooms were perfectly room-like.

The shelves were drilled to the floor, so as they wouldn't be pushed over.

In her little meeting room, the new shelves had an archway built in so she had a little balcony that she curtained off with burgundy curtains and white Christmas lights along it that turned on and off with a built in light switch.

The two rooms were sectioned off perfectly by the end of the day, ceiling fan/lights installed in both.

Anya hung thick burgundy curtains in the walk ways , much like the one balcony cut out in the shelves and had her things set up in the other 'room' with a bed and everything, courtesy of the Preps.

She bid every good night and watched them leave, Melvin being one of the last to do so.

She turned off the CD Player and began to shut everything down, Ms. Carvin having been hospitalized a few months ago, diagnosed with Cancer and her library duties forgotten.

Sitting down to a small novel, Anya read in her new roomy-room.

Gary snuck into the library, allowing the door to slam behind him.

Hearing the noise, Anya got up and walked over to her living area and walked through her little balcony arch and looked down at Gary in the dark.

Reaching along the arch, she flipped the switch, turning on the archway lights, "Mr. Smith?"

Gary looked up at her, arms flinging out slightly, "I know what I want…"

"Oh… Come to the stairs…" she instructed, disappearing from his sight and reappearing to head towards the stairs.

Gary rushed over, eager, and as he stared, he noticed Anya in a short night-y with a long silken robe billowing behind her, little slipper-ish shoes on her feet as she unlocked the lock on the stairs barricade.

Once it was open, she closed and locked it, then led him to her new little home, "Come along, Mr. Smith."

Gary was fascinated by the pretty green of her robe and how it billowed magnificently.

She held the dark red curtain open for Gary, then shut it behind them while turning on the over head light.

"Wow… You sure did a number here!" he said, not once having noticed he had raced to the library through a storm.

"You must be freezing…" Anya said and rushed to her bedroom, Gary following absentmindedly.

He whistled as she brought Gary a blanket.

"I would suggest removing your wet socks and shoes and other articles of clothing, but I have nothing for you to wear." Anya said, pulling the blanket Gary limply, shaking while holding, held and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Damn! How come I didn't think of this place when I was taking over?" Gary said, going of to one of the shelves where it held a few novels of hers.

"Because that was all you were focusing on, I would imagine." She sighed, clasping her hands in front of her.

Gary shivered, "Was it raining?"

Anya cracked a smile as he looked over and laughed to herself, "I would imagine so, Mr. Smith."

Thunder clapped beyond the walls, drawing both their attention from one another and towards the curtained door way.

Gary cleared his throat and pulled the blanket tighter around his shoulders.

"You know what? I think there was a box of sweats that came in a few days ago… Burton has not picked them up… Come along." she waved for him to follow.

Gary obliged and followed her through her little living room and around the railing towards a little storage room and unlocking it.

She ushered Gary in and followed, turning on the light and walked over to a box, cutting into it with her ring of keys, and low and behold, there were blue and white sweats.

"I'll say they came without their papers so I had to open them. Dig through, find something to wear." Gary nodded his thanks.

He sifted through and found sweats in his size and dropped the blanket and pulled off his sweater and button up shirt in front of Anya.

She turned around, Gary giving a smirk for her blush.

By the time he removed everything else and pulled on the sweats all together, he tapped her on the shoulder, "Done."

She turned and glanced him over, "Good. Come with me, we'll hang them in the bathroom."

"Which one?"

"The girls. It's cleaner and the hand drier actually works in there." she said easily and lead him downstairs and towards the front doors then turned and went into the girls bathroom, leading Gary in.

"Damn! Girls got it good!"

Anya chuckled, "Obviously."

She grabbed his white button up and began ringing all the water she could out of it, then stretched it under the drier manually.

"Ring out what you don't want me to ring out." She informed Gary.

Gary got really close behind her, "What if there is nothing I don't want you to ring out?"

Anya glanced back at him, finding that she only had to slightly turn her head to do so.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She said quietly.

He backed away, "I don't know. Maybe it means nothing? Forget I said anything." he smirked, ringing out his boxers.

About an hour later, Gary's clothes were dry and without wrinkles.

"Would you like to change back into your clothes?" She asked before folding his pants into a perfect square.

"Nah. I'll wait to change when I leave." Gary responded.

"I won't allow you to leave tonight. It is storming heavily and you'll catch your death in it." Anya stated, folding his shirt like one would see in a department store with the collar showing.

"You don't wish my death like every one else?" Gary asked, leaning against the counter with the sinks.

"I don't know you well enough to actually hate you, Mr. Smith." She said formerly.

Gary sighed and tossed his head back while shifting to almost sit on the counter, "Could you please stop calling me that? It makes me sound old."

Anya laughed quietly, drawing Gary's attention towards her again, "Why do you do that? Never laugh out loud?"

Anya blinked at him, "I was raised to be quiet."

"Then wouldn't you rather be loud?" He shouted, waving his hands around wildly.

She laughed a little louder, causing Gary to stop and stare at her, perfectly still, hands in the air above him.

She watched him with a smile, one hand covering her mouth.

He jerked his hands around crazily, utterly quiet about it, spinning until she laughed loudly.

Gary smirked back, glad to finally hear her actual laugh. "See? Not so hard, is it?"

She shook her head, "You are evil." she joked, then put his folded and dried clothes in his hands, "Come along. I owe you a drink."

She lead him back up to her living area and sat him down on the couch, "What would you like?"

"Just a soda will be good." She nodded and vanished into her room, pulling with her two wine glasses of soda and a plate of crackers and sat across from him.

"Thank you." Gary said, wrapped in the blanket from before.

"You're welcome, Gary." She said softly, "So, down to business." her voice lost it's softness and had gained this business professional tone.

"Business?" Gary raised his eye brows, then nodded, "Oh, yes. I know what I want from you."

Anya nodded, "Tell me what it is?"

"A date."

She sat there, staring at him as if she hadn't heard, then inhaled, "Congratulations on originality… What kind of date?"


	2. Chapter 2

_2 of 3... Enjoy. - Scitah_

* * *

"The kind where I take you some where fun and to eat and we laugh loudly." he smirked, raising his hands dramatically.

Anya chuckled and looked down, "Is there anything implied in this date?"

"Like what?" He scoffed, lowering his hands.

"You don't expect or require that I sleep with you, or allow you to touch me inappropriately, do you?" She asked seriously.

"Of course not! Unless you want me to?" he smirked devilishly.

Anya chuckled again, "And would you require I kiss you?"

Gary leaned back, "If you feel it necessary at any time during our date, feel free… But, other than that, no."

She nodded again, "Deal." she reached across the coffee table and shook Gary's hand.

He looked at her hand once his came in contact with it, "Wow… Your hands are really soft!" he grabbed it with both hands and ran his fingers from the bottom of her palm to her finger tips.

Shivering at the intimate touch, Anya sighed loudly, shutting her eyes.

Gary looked up at her as she shivered and smirked, "You were never very intimate with any one, were you?"

"I'm only 16, Gary. You're 17..." She said, opening her steely eyes to looking into his rich dark chocolate eyes.

"Actually… I'm 18. And, from what I've heard, your birthday is fast approaching." he held her hand over the table.

"Ah. So it is." She nodded.

Gary laughed at that and let her hand go.

Another few months pass and Anya has been running strong.

Gary was at his normal table, Petey sitting with him talking about chemistry when the Library doors burst open and the Greasers storm in, drawing Anya to her balcony.

"Yo! Anya!" Johnny shouted, shoving Melvin aside like a child, causing every one in the library to stare.

"How might I help you, Mr. Vincent?" Anya's voice echoed down, chilling the greasers.

They looked up at her as Melvin scampered to his feet, "My Lady! We shall deal with them! Please, do not-"

"Be quiet runt!" Johnny growled.

"Mr. Vincent!" Her voice bellowed dangerously, "You will refrain from assaulting my people in my Library! Realize that you are far outnumbered!"

Johnny glanced around, every one stepping to surround the Greasers, Petey and Gary still seated.

"We can take 'em! We can take them all!" Johnny shouted.

"Mr. Vincent, allow me to be frank, I don't believe you have the capacity to win against my people! Both of which now work quite well together! There are double your numbers! Do not be a fool." she said.

Johnny smirked and went to say something when she disappeared and walked quickly to the stairs, then came down and marched right up to Johnny.

"You have a problem with me? Well, here I am!" She growled out, causing Johnny to back up.

Gary finally stood and moved closer until Anya's hand shot out and motioned for him to stay still.

Johnny finally towered over her, "Where is Lola?"

Anya frowned, "Lola? Ms. Lombardi?"

Johnny nodded, tensing.

"Ms. Lombardi is restricted from appearing upon any of my grounds, which extends to the Harrington House. I assure you, she would not be among us." Anya said.

"Well, you should check again! She's still with that Prep, Gord." Johnny growled.

Anya frowned, "Realize that I will hold you responsible if you are wrong, Mr. Vincent."

He nodded grimly and there was a silence between the two until Anya turned, "Derby!"

Derby rushed over, dragging Gord and Lola, "Lady Anya."

Anya's jaw clenched and her hand struck out, grabbing Lola's arm then shoved her roughly into Johnny, "There's your girl, Mr. Vincent. Now, I must ask you to leave."

"What about him?" he pointed at Gord who was defiantly staring at Anya.

"I shall deal with him." she said.

"You? You're a little girl!" Johnny snorted, gripping Lola's arm to the point where she cried out.

"I'm not! I've a twisted mind and I assure you, Vincent, that Mr. Vendome will get his just deserts." Gary smirked, walking over, hands in his pockets.

"I wanna see." Johnny growled.

Anya growled back, "You, Mr. Vincent should take your men and that whore off of my turf! You have no right to be here, neither does she!"

Johnny blinked down at her and went to argue when she punched him hard, "Leave or join! Those are your options!"

Johnny hit the ground, bringing Lola down with him.

Peanut took Lola from Johnny as he got up and rubbed his jaw.

"I thought you were supposed to be all bark?" Johnny complained.

Anya smirked, "Then you should expand your horizons, Mr. Vincent. I assure you, I am no delicate flower."

Johnny smirked back and stuck out his hand, "A girl who can hit that hard and has gotten the Nerds and Preps to get along is sure to take down Jimmy. I want in."

Anya quirked a brow, "How do you feel about pins and reporting to me?"

Johnny shrugged, "It's doable."

"Hm!" she smirked again and slapped her hand into his, "Welcome. Melvin? Be a dear and grab some pins…"

Melvin quickly appeared with a handful of pins, "Lola does not get one." was ordered.

The Greaser's looked over the pins then pinned them to their left breast pockets.

"Derby, Earnest, Johnny, Gary, and Pete, follow me. I wish for A Ms. Lombardi and A Mr. Vendome to tag along as well." Anya said, leading the way upstairs.

"Let her go! It was my fault!" Gord began shouted until Anya glared.

"You should have thought of that before breaking my law, Mr. Vendome. Now shut up or I'll make you shut up."

She lead every one to her living area and sat down, Gary to her right, Pete to her left, Earnest to Pete's left, then Derby, Gord, Lola, and Johnny.

"Let us discuss your punishments, shall we?" Anya began.

"I want a trial!" Gord shouted, earning a frown from Anya.

"A trial?" She questioned heatedly.

"Yeah! This is America, isn't it?" Gord spat.

"No. This is the Library… My Library, dear Mr. Vendome. I do not uphold that part of America. And since this is my turf, you shall be punished."

"Leave him out of it! I came on to him!" Lola began, earning a disgusted look from Anya.

"Don't speak, Lombardi."

"Fuck you!" She spat.

"Were you in a relationship with Mr. Vincent?" Anya asked in a low tone.

Lola shrugged, "Sure."

"But you cheated on him with Mr. Vendome?"

Lola shrugged again, trying to be nonchalant, "Sure."

Johnny gripped her arm, causing her to cry out.

"Mr. Vendome, you knew she was in a committed relationship with Mr. Vincent when she came to you?" Anya asked.

"Yes. But Johnny didn't know how to treat her!" Derby tightened his grip, causing Gord to grimace.

Anya sighed and looked to Petey, "What are your thoughts?"

"Both are guilty and Vendome has knowingly and blatantly disregarded your rules, clearly set to maintain peace among the Cliques." Petey said smartly.

"Thank you Petey." Anya smiled.

"You're very welcome, Lady Anya."

She turned to Earnest, "Earnest, dear? You are a Clique Member of a Clique not involved in this, what are your thoughts?"

"Punish the whore and traitor, My Lady. God knows how many other's she's been with and what diseases she has earned from such tasks and spread around. Cast her away." Earnest pushed his glasses up.

Anya nodded, "Thank you Earnest."

"Of course, My Lady." he bowed slightly.

"Derby. One of your own is up for cast out for his wrong doings. Your thoughts?"

He scoffed, "This is not the first time Gord has done this, and I've told him not to various times due to the facts that Member Earnest has brought up, but he never listened. His attraction is dangerous, but if Johnny could give her up and she be welcomed, perhaps they would stop seeing one another because the relationship has lost all fun." He explained.

"Ah. Good point, Derby." Anya smirked, looking towards Johnny. "Your thoughts on that idea, Mr. Vincent?"

"As long as they get punished and she's no longer recognized as a Greaser, I'm all for it." Johnny said deeply, glaring at Gord and Lola.

Anya looked back to Derby, "Derby? Your thoughts on exact punishments?"

"One on one fights." He offered. "Vincent gets his rage out on Gord without killing him or hospitalizing him, and you could fight Lombardi."

She nodded, "I like that idea." her smirk turned to Johnny, "Your thoughts?"

He nodded, "Works for me."

Anya then turned to the smirking Gary, "Now, you've claimed that you're the one to Punish the wrong doers… What do you think of this?"

"Got any pop corn?" He laughed, every one else save for Lola and Gord joined in.

Anya got up and pushed open the drapes, "Hear me!" she called, every one immediately standing in the middle of the Library to look up at her, "We have decided Gord Vendome's punishment is to have a one on one fight with Johnny Vincent. We have also decided Lola Lombardi's punishment it a one on one with myself!"

Loud cheers erupted and Anya raised her hands to silence them, "Clear the floor! Create a ring with the tables! Our first entertaining match is between Member Johnny Vincent and A Gord Vendome!"

Johnny was down in the ring, jacket in Peanut's hands as he bounced around eagerly.

Earnest and Petey held Lola off at the railing to Anya's left, Derby pulling Gord to the ring of tables.

Gary leaned on the arch way in the shelves, peering over Anya's shoulder, hands in his pockets.

"This will be a clean fight, no major damage should be done… On purpose." she bellowed, "Once this fight is over, Gord Vendome will be forgiven his trespasses and allowed to remain among us! Remember Member Vincent… Don't kill or hospitalize Mr. Vendome. And do have fun! FIGHT!" and they went at it.

Anya turned and leaned back a little once she found Gary right there, "Jesus, you scared the crap out of me, Gary." she said quietly as the cheers erupted from below.

Gary smirked at her, "So, I did. Fancy that."

"Excuse me, I need to change quickly." Anya said, brushing tightly past him.

He stayed where he was, watching the fight until Anya rested her chin on his shoulders, "How's the fight?"

"Un-entertaining. It's Johnny's win no matter how much Gord tries to fight back." Gary said, glancing at her.

"Lovely." she then slipped past him and leaned her elbows on the railing, nearly bumping into Gary, who noticed.

"Short's, Anya? And a tank top? Hardly your style." He smirked.

Scoffing, Anya glanced back at him, "As if I'd mess up my uniform for a fight! And you've seen me in worse, so shut up." she smirked.

Gary smirked back and reached out to her, left hand sitting in mid air for her hand, which she gladly gave him.

He pulled her back into the living area and pulled her against his chest and pecked her a few times.

"… MEMBER JOHNNY VINCENT IS THE WINNER!" declared Melvin.

Anya gave one final peck to Gary and stepped out, "With Member Vincent the victor, I humbly welcome him and his Clique into our movement! One Gord Vendome is hereby forgiven his trespasses and is expected to watch himself from now on. Next… I shall fight A Lola Lombardi who has already been shunned by the Greasers, making her an independent whom I had forbidden to all of you to bother with! I had also forbidden her onto my grounds, now I shall beat into her… MY LAW!" Anya declared, arms raised to the cheers of the people.

"Bring the whore to the ring!" she pointed to Earnest and Petey who bowed and did as told.

Anya stepped back and pecked Gary once more, then quickly went down stairs and leapt nimbly over the tables and into the ring, "Let's go, Lombardi!"

Lola scowled and rushed at Anya, who tumbled away with a smirk.

Gary leaned on the railing of her balcony as the Clique Members and Petey returned to the second floor to lean down and watch as well.

"So that's why she changed into that." Gary chuckled to himself.

Lola stumbled into one of the tables and turned, "Who are you to judge who I love?" she shouted.

Anya smirked, "Who are you to ruin the reputation of every girl here by being a total whore?"

Lola shouted and rushed at Anya, ready to claw her eyes out.

Anya ducked at the last minute and tripped the girl and flip away to stand with a smirk.

"Come on, Lombardi… You can do better than that!" Anya taunted.

Lola got to her knees and sobbed out, "I hate you!"

Anya shook her head, "Get up, fool!"

Lola shook her head but stood any ways, "Why can't I be with Gord?"

"You shall receive your punishment, then you may be with the One Gord Vandome." Anya stated.

"SCREW YOU!" Lola cried, rushing over, so Anya grabbed handfuls of Lola's brown short hair and tossed her into the tables.

Lola collapsed to the ground, nose bleeding, vain attempts to stop it.

Anya paced slightly, watching Lola who glared heatedly and stood.

She took a weak boxing stance and motioned for Anya to rush at her.

Anya smirked, "No, no, my dear…" she then waved her over in a taunting manner.

Lola growled and rushed over again, not noticing Anya reel her right hand back.

Anya released her fist and punched Lola's right shoulder, turning the rushing girl enough to grab her left hand then lean onto Anya's left leg and proceed to kick all over Lola's back, then on the back of her knees.

Once Lola was dazed on her knees, Anya twisted the girl's arm behind her back hard, near breaking point.

"Holy shit… Little Anya's a fantastic fighter." Gary said to himself.

Anya held her left hand up for silence while keeping a tight hold on Lola's left.

Immediately, it quieted, leaving Gary to smirk at her power.

"Lola Lombardi! You will apologize to me or I will break your arm." Anya threatened.

Gary wondered if she'd do it… If it was an empty threat?

"SCREW YOU!" Lola shouted, looking like she had a bloody goatee and mustache.

Anya smirked and slowly began to apply more pressure until Lola cried and begged for the pain to stop.

"Your apology?" Anya leaned towards Lola.

Lola swallowed hard, tasting blood, and whispered, "I apologize."

"What? I don't think they heard you upstairs!" Anya shouted.

"I APOLOGIZE!" She shrieked.

"For?"

Lola sighed until Anya pushed a little harder, "ALRIGHT! I APOLOGIZE FOR BEING A WHORE AND DISOBAYING YOUR LAW, LADY ANYA!"

Anya released her, "You are forgiven your sins, One Lola Lombardi. Melvin? Pin her."

The tables were parted and Melvin offered Lola a pin.

She looked from the pin to Anya, then took it, "So, I can see Gord?"

Anya nodded, "You've paid the price for your sins of the flesh, my dear. Welcome." Anya then hoisted the girl up, "Now watch yourself, for you have too much lawlessness in you. Take the pin, dear."

Lola stared in shock, then took the pin and quickly put it on, earning a proud smile from Anya, who looked around at the quiet crowd.

"We have grown significantly today! Our numbers make us strong and give us hope! We are strong as a group rather than as separate Cliques! I would also like every one to welcome One Lola Lombardi! An independent member connected to no Clique in particular, and Member Gary Smith, my Punishment Consultant… So watch yourselves! He can get evil." She called out to every one.

Cheers went up, people reaching up towards Gary and towards Lola in greeting.

Anya nodded in approval and jumped onto one of the tables, raising her arms for silence.

It quieted.

"Let us help one another, unify to strengthen who we are! It helps to know some one with money, some one good with cars, some one smart! It helps to have rounded views and friends! Let us no longer remain separated! Join together! For we are strong enough!" more cheers, this time she didn't quiet them.

Waiting for the silence, she reached down to touch hands with a few people until it got quiet and she began walking around the ring on the tables, "We've gained another Clique and soon, we shall pick up speed! We will not stop until every Clique is united towards one cause! Our future is in need of a helping hand! It's not just you in need! It's the person to your right and the person to your left. The person across the room, across the hall, next door, across the school from you that needs not just any one's help, but your help! Every one needs help at one point or another and it is not demeaning to ask for it! It's okay to need help! No! It's more than okay! It's human! And that's what we all are! Human beings! Am I right?" her voice rose and rose, echoing stoically in the library.

Gary even found himself cheering, feeling a little fuzzy and warm inside.

Fact of the mater is, he didn't mind the feeling either!

Gary watched as Anya smiled and tried to calm the crowd down.

"Listen!" she cried out, silencing the group, "I think it's time we come out! But, this might anger King James Hopkins and he might sick his meat heads on us, so we should be careful." she said through the 'boos'.

"I know! I know! King James is not really a King, now is he?" she laughed, Gary booed in agreement.

She laughed again, the laugh Gary had taught her to release.

"That's why I'm here! That's why you're here! This is what we've been waiting for! If we remain strong and together, we can accomplish anything! If we share our victories, our problems, our opinions like civilized people, we deserve our school back! We deserve to be able to receive help from those in power, and I promise I will help you! To my fullest abilities! And if we plan to go through with this, I need you to get out there and talk, but don't do it alone! The remaining Cliques are not known for comprehensive intelligence or being nice, so bring some one from each of the cliques and bring to attention James' short comings! Tell them how James does not understand how to rule! Explain that there is some one else out there ready to help every one! To give second chances, to punish those in need of punishment fairly! Tell them how you support the future! And the future is?"

She leaned forwards, hand to her ear.

The crowd shouted her name loud and clear and she raised her arms and threw her head back, "YES!" then she howled loud and commanding.

So much so that Gary, Petey and the Clique Member's howled too, every one howling together.

Anya grinned and pumped her fist, riding on the high that was the crowd.

Cheers and random howls greeted her as she moved towards the stairs, shaking hands, hugging, pecking cheeks and foreheads.

When she got to the second floor, she shook the hands of the leaders as Petey turned on some racy music.

The throng of students flooded the ring and danced all over, Lola and Gord even dancing happily, and Gary found that amazing.

Anya waved off the Clique Members as they went down stairs to join the party, then hugged and waved off Petey as he did the same.

Anya then walked into the living area and walked up behind the amazed Gary as he watched the crowd.

Certain lights shut off in the Library as colored lights moved around, making the Library feel like a club.

Anya had turned on the arch way lights and wrapped her arms around Gary from behind.

"What do you think, Mr. Smith?" She chuckled, kissing his shoulder.

Gary smirked, "I think I'm in love."

She laughed as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a long hard kiss.

When he pulled away he chuckled, "Loved the howl."

She blushed and laughed, "Yeah… Spur of the moment, yuknow?"

He nodded, then turned to look out at the clubbing student body.

Johnny glanced up from dancing shortly with Pinky and spied Anya making out with Gary. He laughed, then howled out, much like she had, feeling particularly happy.

His howl caused more howls, and Gary and Anya looked down at the laughing Johnny who now pointed up at them and howled again.

They shared a glance, then howled as well, long and loud.

Johnny nodded, "YES!" and went back to dancing.

Gary smirked at Anya, "So much for a quiet Library, huh?"

She chuckled, "Oh, well. Come on." she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living area and began dancing to the beat, staying close to Gary.

His hands rested upon her waist.

The music thrummed through them until they ended up making out, still swaying quickly to the beat.

Anya pulled away then dragged Gary into her room where she allowed him to let loose.

By about 3 in the morning, the party dissipated, Melvin turning off the lights and handling the music.

He glanced at her private rooms and snuck in curiously, glancing around in the small lighting of the arch way, then went further into the living area and towards her room.

He peaked through and went wide eyed, then quickly left.

A good week later, Gary and Petey were with Anya in her living area studying together when Jimmy burst through the Library doors.

"Where is she?" he shouted, looking around at the mixed groups in the Library.

He could point out two Jocks, three Bullies, a few unaffiliated students, the Greasers, the Preps, and the Nerds all wearing those damned pins!

Anya glanced up and rushed to her balcony, Gary close behind.

Jimmy walked to the center of the Library, Melvin quickly rushing over trying to get him to leave.

"Fuck off!" Jimmy shouted at Melvin, then looked at the second floor to find Anya staring down at him with Gary protectively over her shoulder.

He pointed, "What the fuck, Anya!? You said you'd help me out!"

"Technically, I am." She replied.

"Like hell you are! You're trying to take over! That fuckin' Gary's idea?" Jimmy growled.

"No, actually. It was my plan all along. You are not fit to help these people." Anya said easily, motioning around Jimmy.

The three Clique Member's now at the railing, where they tended to be, Petey stepping out to cross his arms and stare down at Jimmy.

"Aww! Come on! Not you too, Petey? And Earnest? I was kind to you!" Jimmy attempted.

"No. You were not kind." Anya growled, "You force him and the other Nerds to pay for your services! That is not kind! You're hot headed and don't know when to quit, James. You're uncaring and shun knowledge. You are a disgrace to Bullworth and I shall over throw you."

Once she finished her statement, Gary threw his head back and howled, Johnny quickly following suit which in turn every one did.

Jimmy turned, freaking out at the loud howls coming from every one.

"What the fuck is wrong with you people?" He shouted, addressing every one below Anya and the others. "You honestly think this younger girl is gonna be better than Jimmy Hopkins?"

"I believe there's no one better to take over than Anya, James." Gary smirked, leaning his elbows on the railing next to the still standing straight Anya.

Jimmy looked up, "Not even yourself, Gary?"

"Nope. Medication does wonders." Gary smirked.

"Medication?" Jimmy laughed, "You are actually taking medication now, Gary?"

"I regulate his dosages with Nurse McRae. He receives the Ring-"

"THE RING!!!" every one mimicked.

"-if he does not take it." Anya said clearly.

Jimmy looked around, "The Ring?"

"THE RING!!!"

"Yes. Sins of the flesh against another are punishable by a beating in the Ring." Anya said.

"THE RING!!!" every one shouted again.

Johnny held onto the railing and leaned back laughing, lightly hitting a smirking Derby's shoulder.

"So, it's like a fighting ring, right?" Jimmy said catching an idea.

"My dear, dear, misguided and stupid friend, James…" Gary began, shaking his head, "You do not want to fight Anya…"

Jimmy snorted, "Like she could beat me!"

"I think she could, Jimmy." Petey stated, frowning down at Jimmy. "She's very skilled."

"I'm sure she's very, very skilled… At kissing my ass and suckin' my dick!" Jimmy smirked.

Gary growled, "Don't you dare talk about Anya like that, Hopkins!" he shouted.

Anya put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, love."

Gary stood straight and looked down at Anya as she whispered to him to step back.

He bowed his head and let her take the spot light as he stood next to Petey.

"Mr. Hopkins… We are peaceful here! We enjoy each other's company and help one another out, like civilized people. If all you can do is spread lies and cast names, I'm afraid I shall have to ask you to leave." Anya stated.

Jimmy scoffed, "As if these people could become friends!"

Johnny cleared his throat, "Actually… Jimmy. Anya has given us a way to over come our problems!"

Earnest nodded, "We've come together unlike never before! And we even have befriended Gary!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Last one... ^^ Hope you enjoyed? - Scitah_

_P.S. If you're going to complain about Gary's OOC-ness, I'm going to ignore you, delete your message... All that jazz. So, just don't bother. This wasn't made to be factual or realistic... It was made to be LAWL-tastic._

* * *

Derby smirked, "She's a real leader. Unlike you Hopkins! And she has begun a movement to over throw you."

"Face it, Jimmy! You're totally outnumbered." Petey stated bravely, earning a proud pat on the shoulder from Gary.

"I'm the best you ungrateful pricks got!" Jimmy shouted.

"You're just a Jouster trying to wear the Crown, Mr. Hopkins." Anya said.

"What the fuck is a jouster?" Jimmy growled.

"A knight on a horse with a long pole…" one of the Jocks said.

Anya smirked, "Very good, my dear." She prided towards the Jock who blushed and stiffly bowed.

"Oh please! I've got Townies!" He shouted.

The doors burst open, "Alright! We got the refre-" Began one of the Townies, sporting one of Anya's pins.

"What the fuck! After everything I've done for you fucked up people?!" Jimmy shouted.

"Mr. Hopkins! You didn't do anything of your own idea unless you were getting paid, so I suggest you pull your big head full of hot air out of your prison meat ass and look to reason!" Anya growled.

Jimmy pointed, "I've got Russell!"

"No offence, but Russell shall be no problem…" Anya said, gripping the railing tightly.

"I'll go to Crabblesnitch with this!" Jimmy shouted.

"BOOOO!" was shouted among every one around Jimmy as he spun about again.

Anya raised her hand for silence and it instantly quieted.

"I'm afraid, Mr. Hopkins, you leave me no choice…" Anya began, face relatively calm. "Member Smith!"

"Lady Anya." Gary leaned forwards to look at Anya.

"You are the Punishment Consultant. What say you?" she asked with a smirk.

Jimmy groaned and paced about slightly.

"Due to A James Hopkins falling from grace, and his sins far too vast to name today, my verdict is…" He paused, glancing around as every one watched him, "THE RING!"

"RING! RING! RING! RING!" Anya raised her hand, and the chants stopped.

"Mayhap you've an idea whom A James Hopkins should face?"

"Of course, Lady Anya. His sins may be against us all, but there is only one person I could think of to speak for all of us…" He paused again, "LADY ANYA!"

"ANYA! ANYA! ANYA! ANYA! ANYA!"

Anya chuckled, "Calm yourselves, my friends!" and they quieted, "I need the fastest runners to bring the other students whom are not present!"

A few Preppies, Greasers, and the Jocks rushed off with bows.

"Now! I need a Ring! One where I shall punish A James Hopkins for his sins!" she cried out.

Instantly, every one began to hustle, second in commands rushing upstairs as every one else handled the tables around Jimmy.

Anya ducked into her room and changed into another pair of shorts and a tank top again.

By the time she was done and back out on her balcony, the tables were arranged and the remaining students were present.

"RING! RING! RING! RING!" was chanted as Anya looked around at her people.

This was it! The final show down!

She raised her hand and it was silent.

Lowering her hand slowly, she looked down her nose at Jimmy, "A James Hopkins, King of Bullworth-"

"BOOOO!"

"-Is here to receive his punishment! I shall be courteous and offer him a final chance to back down willingly."

"Shove it up your ass, Anya!" Jimmy shouted.

"SO BE IT!" her voice echoed dangerously, piercing through Jimmy.

"Your sins are numerous and you shall be held accountable for them. Once you are punished, you are forgiven. You shall become an Independent persons among my people, immediately giving up the throne. Do you agree?"

"Since I don't think you can do it, yeah! I agree!" Jimmy smirked.

"It is agreed then! Fate has been set and THE FUTURE IS FINALLY AT HAND!" and she threw her arms out, head back, emitting an eerie and loud howl in which every one joined in.

When it quieted, she leaned forwards and looked at the ones that fetched the remaining Jocks and Bullies, "Thank you, my dears." They bowed and she turned towards the new comers, "This is a one on one. You may not join in! Understand?" the new guys nodded, "Good. And welcome."

Popping back up, she walked out of her living area and pecked Gary quickly and whisked herself down the stairs and leapt over the tables.

Gary smirked down at Anya and threw his head back, howling, Johnny quick to join in which encouraged every one else to join in.

Jimmy growled, "Shut up! My God! Shut the hell up!"

Anya smirked at him, "You can't shut them up, Jimmy. They no longer respect nor listen to you."

He glared at her as she joined in the howls.

Gary quickly looked down just as Anya stopped howling and caught her eye.

He smirked at her and his eyes told her to be careful.

She nodded and turned her attention to Jimmy just as the howls stopped "Are you ready, James?"

"Why does every one call me that!" and he rushed forwards, leaping at her.

Tumbling to the side, Anya quickly bounced back to her feet and round housed Jimmy who kept coming.

The sounds of the crowd ringing into silence in their ears, blood pumping harder and faster with each passing second.

Anya delivered most of the blows, but Jimmy kept getting back up, slower and slower every time.

Sure, he got a few hits in, sending her sprawling across the ring of tables.

By the time she got up, he was near on top of her until she kicked him back.

His hands found a way around her neck and she punched him in the throat, as hard as she could, causing him to stumble backwards, clutching his throat.

Gasping for a second, then spinning, she round housed him three more times, stepped onto his left foot hard, kneed him in the inner thigh, which made his leg cramp, spun slightly to elbow him in the gut, then upper cutt him.

Jimmy flew backwards, landing hard onto the floor.

Anya then began trying to catch her breath and leaned down on her knees, watching Jimmy.

He groaned and rolled onto his stomach, coughing horribly as it got deafeningly silent.

"Are you ready to be forgiven, James Hopkins?" Anya asked, panting slightly as she straightened herself out.

"Fuck off." he gasped.

"Wrong answer!" she growled and ran up, kicking him in the stomach, "You've lost! Give up, damnit!"

Jimmy rolled onto his back and gasped some more, blood seeping slowly from his mouth. "No. This is my school, Anya."

She growled, "Give up, Hopkins! I don't want to hospitalize you!"

"Do it!" He challenged.

Petey rushed down stairs and hopped onto the table, "He is deemed unfit to carry on! Forgive him, Lady Anya." He called, crouched on the table.

"Shut up, Petey!" Jimmy shouted, rolling to his knees.

"He must accept his fate and accept that he was guilty, Petey. I wish I could do that." Anya said.

"Oh, just shut up! All of yuh!" Jimmy pulled himself to his feet.

Gary leaned forwards on the rail, "He's delusional! Forgive him, Lady Anya!"

Anya smiled up at Gary, then looked at Jimmy who looked astounded at Gary.

"Members? What say you to that motion?"

Earnest nodded, "Forgive him, My Lady. This Kingdom is yours for the taking."

"Thank you, Earnest, Dear." Anya smiled at Earnest who bowed, then turned to Derby, "You're thoughts, Member Derby?"

"Forgive him. It is my opinion that he has learned his lesson, no matter how thick his skull is."

"Thank you, Derby, Dear." Derby bowed his head, "Member Johnny?"

"Jimmy… Give up. She could very well kill you." He then looked at Anya, "Forgive him."

She nodded, "Thank you, Johnny, Dear."

Jimmy looked around, leaning on one of the tables.

"And, to my people? What say you?" She shouted, leaping onto one of the tables, arms wide.

"Forgive!" was synonymously shouted.

"Then, by the power you the people of Bullworth give me, I hereby forgive Jimmy his sins of the flesh and readily accept him as One James Hopkins, an independent!" Anya shouted out among the people.

They cheered wildly, reaching towards Jimmy to welcome him.

Anya hopped down from the table and approached him, offering her hand for him to shake.

It instantly quieted as every one watched.

"You are forgiven." Anya said, looking at Jimmy seriously.

"Just like that?" He asked quietly.

"Just like that." She stated.

Jimmy placed his hand in hers and she said, "Welcome to the future, Jimmy Hopkins." and the crowd burst into cheers.

By the end of the year, Anya was Queen, Gary her King.

Bullworth was peaceful, finally.

Weekly meetings held between the Members Jimmy replacing Russell, Petey still Anya's right hand man.

She and Gary stayed in the Library rather than returning to the dorms.

Grades throughout the school sky rocketed, making Dr. Crabblesnitch a very happy Head Master.

Galloway even went to AA meetings, due to Anya pressuring him into it.

He married Ms. Phillips, making her Mrs. Galloway, and Anya's aunt.

Burton quickly cleaned up his act, Anya pressuring him as well.

It was the night before the end of the year and every one gathered in the Library, All Members on the second floor with Anya and Gary.

She sat there, laughing with all of them, happily when Melvin's voice came over the walky-talky, "All your loyal subjects are here, My Lady."

She picked up the walky-talky, "Thank you Melvin, Dear."

"You're very welcome, My Lady. It's my pleasure!" he replied and they all could practically see the bow.

Anya smiled and nodded and Petey and Gary who got up and left the living area.

Anya got up and flipped on the Archway lights and waited to step forwards.

The music stopped and the lights turned off, leaving the archway lit.

All attention was now on the archway and Anya stepped through, earning applause.

She smiled and waved at them happily until they quieted.

Taking a breath, she began, "My dearest friends… The year has been long and very eventful! And I mean VERY eventful!"

There was laughter.

"Where we once were separated, we now are interwoven! Where once we were alone, we now are many together! Where once we were the past, we are now the future!" more cheers and she waited, not bothering to quiet them.

The Members filed out with their wine glasses of soda and watched every one.

"I did not do this… You did! You had a wish, a dream, a blatant need, and I gave you the tools with which to perfect those wishes, those dreams, and those blatant needs!" There were a few prideful cheers.

"Listen! No one is perfect- No really, Mandy! You're not perfect!"

-Laughter-

"No one is perfect, but together, we can achieve perfection as a whole! When we cooperate together, filling in the gaps we find within one another, we create perfection! Your flaw is some one else's perfection! And vice versa! We are pieces to a larger, grander puzzle, and if we can keep these skills and pass them on to our children, our friends out side of Bullworth, and outside of the United States of America, we can create Utopia!"

-Cheers, applause, random howls-

"So, come tomorrow, during our last classes, don't you dare thank me, for I could never have done this without you! It was you, not me. Thank each other. Give love, spread friendship, talk peace, achieve perfection!"

Anya smiled at the howls and cheers and once they started up again, she swallowed a lump in her throat, "Tomorrow, I want you to wake up with a smile, thank the bravest and rudest teachers I have ever met-"

-Laughter-

"-, thank every one who's helped you, and thank every one who will help you in later time! Then I want you to walk out the gates, thank your parents, brothers, sisters, cousins, aunts, uncles, grand parents, and so on, then take a long and deep breath and look to the future with your chin raised high, your shoulders back, and be proud of who you are. I know I am proud of you. All of you! Thank you all!"

They cheered loudly, then quieted.

"Gary? Hit the lights!" the colored lights turned on, "Petey? Hit the noise!" and she howled, ushering in many more howls and the loud bangin' music.

Anya smiled down at every one as they danced happily once more.

She leaned on the railing, watching with a smile.

Gary jogged back towards the Members and shook each of their hands, congratulation them on a successful campaign and hoping them a fantastic summer.

When he approached Jimmy, he was talking to Petey.

Gary cleared his throat for their attention and they both turned, "No hard feeling for our past right?"

Both smirked and nodded, Jimmy raising a glass to Gary as Petey shook Gary's hand.

"We are told not to hold grudges, and I think there is something very healthy about it. You are forgiven." Petey said, clapping Gary on the back.

Gary turned towards Jimmy and shook his hand as well, "What Petey said," he chuckled, "And nice pick in women. Anya's one helluva catch, man."

Gary laughed as well, "Thanks, Jimmy."

Jimmy looked surprised, "Hey! You called me Jimmy!"

Gary nodded, "So I did. Alright. Anya still watching every one?"

Both nodded, "She's a great orator." Petey replied.

"She should run for President, some day!" Jimmy laughed, "You'll be her first man!"

Gary waved Jimmy off, "Yeah, yeah… Go and dance, Jimmy. I got a Lady!"

"Yeah! What's up with that?" Jimmy laughed to the retreating back of Gary who waved over his shoulder and disappeared behind the burgundy curtain.

He snuck up on her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hey there."

She glance back and grinned, "Hey. Have fun with the lights?"

"Very much so. How's the party?" he asked.

"Every one is happy, and I think I'm the only one sad." She chuckled.

"Why would you be sad? Every one is peaceful and ecstatic! You're the best thing to ever happen to Bullworth! Even Crabblesnitch would agree. So what's there to be sad about?" He asked, pecking her lightly on the neck.

"My parents are getting a divorce. I might have to move." She sighed out, "Again! And I'm gonna miss this place terribly."

Gary became shocked and stood straight, "Stay with Galloway! Better yet, stay with me! My parents are workaholic's and don't really pay attention to me any ways! It'd work out great!"

She looked hopeful, then deflated, "It costs money to go here, Gary. Where would I get the money?"

"I got an idea." Gary then rushed into their room, Anya staring after him in curiosity.

He grabbed a pen, a clip board, and some paper. He quickly wrote about how Anya had contributed to the school and how because of her, every student was now passing with flying colors, etc, etc.

Handed her a few pieces of paper, then he kissed her, "Sign that, then get every one else to sign it, quickly."

He then began to rush off, "Where are you going?"

"To make sure you're here another year with me!" and he vanished.

Anya gaped, then signed, shaking her head, and then, rushed out, pestering every one to sign the paper.

By the end of the night, Anya bid every one good night and sat at the coffee table in her living area and stared at the papers filled with every one's name! Even the Townies signed!

Gary then walked in, drenched in sweat.

"Gary?" She asked, standing in shock.

He sighed heavily and plopped down across from her.

He pushed his papers over and she sat down and looked them over only to gasp.

"Holy shit, Gary! You went door to door all over town?" She gasped out.

He nodded, but couldn't speak, so she pushed her wine glass over to him and he swigged it down, coughing when he set the glass back roughly.

Anya rushed into their room and grabbed a towel, then rushed to sit next to him, dabbing at his face and neck, then placing small grateful kisses on the dried areas.

Gary shut his eyes and let Anya tend to him, happily regulating his breathing.

A few long minutes later, Anya had moved to straddle him.

His hands found her thighs, eyes found hers.

"I love you, Gary." she whispered, leaning close and kissing him hard, "I can't imagine what life would be like without you!"

He smirked, "Bad."

She stared at him a moment, then laughed loudly, "Come on. Let's get to bed… You look exhausted!"

Gary lazily nodded and let her help him practically onto her back.

He'd take a step every four she took, unable to really feel his legs.

She carefully maneuvered him onto their shared bed and stripped him down to his boxers, then stripped herself to her underwear and hopped in with him, "You're going to be so damned sore in the morning."

"Ha." he laughed, "Yeah."

She smiled and the two fell asleep happily.

In the morning, She had gathered everything neatly before attempting to wake Gary.

But, when she did, she had to dress him because he had trouble controlling his motor functions.

With an arm draped over Anya's shoulders, she helped him into the school before classes and helped him up the stairs and into the main office, where Ms. Danvers stared at the duo.

"Uh… Can we see Dr. Crabblesnitch, real quick?" Anya said, blowing her hair from her face.

Danvers blinked, "Is he alright?"

"He'll be fine… He had a real work out last night. He biked all over town."

Danvers nodded slowly, then walked in to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office.

"I'm sorry, Anya." Gary said.

"For what?" she looked at him.

"You having to drag my sorry hide every where." He chuckled.

"Pff! It's nothing! I don't mind." she smirked at him, then looked at Danvers.

"Come along." she said, still watching Anya support Gary into the office easily.

Anya sat Gary down carefully and he groaned out happily, "Oh… It feels good to sit down."

Anya chuckled and handed the folder to Crabblesnitch, Danvers by the door.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch, It has come to my attention that my parents, who have just moved here, are getting a divorce and the may want me to leave with them and not pay for next year. Unfortunately for them, I have people I can stay with, but unfortunately, I will not impose they pay for me staying here." she took a breath.

"Thankfully, Gary here came up with the brilliant idea of a petition and biked out all over town getting teachers and parents and even every day residents to sign that I remain here next year. And while he did that, I got all of my fellow classmates to sign the petition demanding I stay for free…" she paused, "After all! Do you honestly think some one else could replicate the new found success I've bestowed upon this school recently?"

Crabblesnitch gasped, "I don't think one young girl could-"

"James Hopkins reports to me, now. As do all the Clique leaders and the Head Boy. I cooperate with Nurse McRae to have Gary take his medication, which he does. Hasn't missed a dosage since. I've united this school and have found a way to have them help one another and no longer hold long lasting grudges or pick on one another. Your prefect program has unfortunately become obsolete, Dr." She said brusquely.

"Without me, this school will rapidly fall back apart, and next year, I will graduate with all the Clique Leaders, Gary, and Petey after I train some one to take my place."

Danvers and Crabblesnitch stared in awe at Anya.

"Are… These the names?" Crabblesnitch said quietly, still a little shocked.

"Yes." Anya said steadily.

He searched through them and blinked in disbelief, "Wow… This is amazing."

Danvers rushed over and looked over his shoulder, in utter awe as well.

"There has to be more than 200 signatures on this…" she stated.

"There's more than 200 residents in the area. Including the students." Anya stated.

"Let's say I accept this deal, Anya. What then?" Crabblesnitch said.

"The school gets a better reputation, peace remains, we all end up happy. Perfect ending." She stated easily, leaning back in the chair suavely.

"And?"

"And what? There is no 'and'!" she stated.

"With you students, there is always an 'and'." He said in disbelief.

"We have changed, Dr. Changed for the better and unless you want that to change, you will agree to let me stay next year and graduate a year early, for free."

"FREE?"

Anya nodded.

"You must pay like every one else!" He shouted.

"Then there is a definite chance I will end up at some other school and this one will fall, back to the way it was! Students beating each other up, tormenting you and the other staff, staff harassing students, student vandalism, property vandalism, lack of respect, need. I. Go. On?" she angrily replied.

Crabblesnitch sighed and looked down at the names, all spread out over his entire desk.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch. I have just made you an offer you simply cannot refuse. And should you actually refuse, you will throw everything this school has just become away. Are you ready to loose that fulfilling pride already?" she stated almost softly, as if pitying the man.

There was a long and drawn out silence, then he nodded, "Fine. We have a deal. But you promise to keep the grades as high as they are?"

"Most definitely. I wouldn't want it any other way, Sir." She smiled.

Crabblesnitch smiled as well and stood, offering his hand to Anya.

Placing her hand in his, they shook hands, sealing the deal.

"Is Mr. Smith alright?" Danvers asked.

Gary was passed out.

"Aww… Poor thing. He biked out last night. Just for me. Isn't that sweet?" Anya cooed.

Crabblesnitch shared a glance with Danvers and chuckled, "You know, Anya… You remind me of myself… Reach to become President, so I can put your picture in here, too."

"Will do, sir." Anya laughed, and hoisted Gary onto her back, waking him up.

"Gah! What did I miss?" He exclaimed struggling to walk on his own.

Danvers and Crabblesnitch watched them head off to Galloway's room.

"Uh… Well… We had tea and biscuits, talked about whether zebra's were black with white stripes or white with black stripes-"

"What'd you decided?" Gary played along.

"Well… We decided they were actually all wearing hand made rugs from horse fur. Then we talked about how adorable you looked when sleeping."

"Oh, please! You're the adorable one."

Danvers shared a smile with Crabblesnitch.

"Then which one are you?" Anya asked with a laugh.

"I'm the desirable one that every guys wishes they were and every girl wishes they were with."

Anya stopped walking, then burst out laughing and opened Galloway's door, "Uncle! Gary made a funny!"

Crabblesnitch and Danvers chuckled and walked back into the office as Galloway's door shut.


End file.
